Miss. Star Returns!
by Box Turtle
Summary: Remember Miss. Star? Sequel to Computer Class With The DBZ Gang. Try reading this. And review!


Miss. Star Returns!  
  
The sequel to "Computer Class With The DBZ Gang". Hopefully as funny or close to the other one. What things could happen when Miss. Star comes back? Could you please review this and tell me what you think? PLEASE? I'm not forcing you, you don't have to if you don't want to. Anyway, see if you like this one! :o) Enjoy:   
  
  
It was just another perfectly normal day at school. The bell rang and they had to go to class. Vegeta made the mistake of getting in line first. Mr. Gucciardi rubbed his nose. "Please hold the door, Vegeta", Mr. G. said. Vegeta was about to use a ki blast against Mr. G, but Lunchi and Bulma both rushed to the door. No one had forgotten what had happened the last time a teacher tried to get Vegeta to hold the door. "I'll hold the door", offered Bulma, grabbing the handle. "No, I'm holding the door!" protested Lunchi, trying to pry Bulma's hands off the handle of the door. "I'm holding the door!" Bulma said as she pushed Lunchi aside. "Very well. Go to your classroom, Vegeta", Mr. G. replied, rubbing his nose again, while Lunchi and Bulma both tried to hold the door at the same time.   
  
The class headed upstairs, with a grumpy Vegeta at the head of the line. They went upstairs and into the classroom. Their teacher was already there, reading a book at his desk. "Good Morning class. I need two volunteers", he said, peering at them from his thick glasses. Everyone raised their hands as high as they could. "ME!" Yamcha said. "No, pick me!" Chi Chi said, using her other hand to push down Yamcha's hand. "ME ME ME!" Vegeta yelled. The teacher sighed. "If you yell out I won't pick you", he said. The class immediately shut up, even Vegeta. "Piccolo, and Tien, you can go to the computer lab to try to help fix the printer", their teacher said. Tien looked confused. "But doesn't the computer teacher already know how to fix the printer?" he asked. "No. It's Miss. Star, and she's having trouble", their teacher said, adjusting his glasses. Piccolo shrunk back behind Vegeta. "Umm...do we have to go?" Tien asked nervously. "You shouldn't have volunteered without waiting to hear what the job was", the teacher said, and sent Piccolo and Tien to the computer lab.   
  
They walked as slowly as they could. Eventually, they got there anyway. Miss. Star was waiting for them at the door. She was smiling, as usual. "Why hello! I see you've come to help me fix the printer! I have no idea how to fix it", Miss. Star told them, leading Tien and Piccolo to the printer. "But we don't know how to fix it either!" Tien whispered to Piccolo. Piccolo shrugged. "What's wrong with it?" Piccolo asked Miss. Star. Miss. Star turned to smile at him. "There's some paper stuck in there and it won't come out. I don't dare touch it, I might ruin the machine", Miss. Star explained cheerfully. Miss. Star walked out the door to get some coffee. Piccolo turned to Tien.   
  
"Where should we start?" he asked. Tien shrugged. They began pressing the buttons on the printer. They opened the lid. "Hey look! There's the paper", Tien pointed out, and tried to pull it out. It ripped into a million pieces, and stayed stuck. "Let me try", Piccolo offered, and stuck his finger in. He pulled for a few minutes, but it didn't work. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tien muttered. Piccolo gave up and tried to pull his finger out. It was stuck! "GAH!" Piccolo yelped. He pulled as hard as he could. His finger was wedged in between a black gear and a metal bar. Tien started laughing. Piccolo glared at him. "Help me here, will you?" Piccolo asked. Tien nodded, and tried to pull out the gear and the metal bar. "NO! You'll break the machine!" Piccolo shouted. He started to push the gear further into the machine. Tien pulled. Piccolo tried to put the metal bar back in too. Tien pulled it out again. In frustration, they both let go of it at the same time. Piccolo's finger came out, attached to his hand, thankfully. "Whew!" Piccolo said, relieved, examining his sore finger. Then all of a sudden there was a loud CRASH! The printer fell down and broke into a million pieces, freeing the paper. Tien and Piccolo stared. "Well....at least we got the paper out", Tien said, and they headed back to class.   
  
"Did you fix the printer?" Krillin asked. Piccolo nodded. "Good for you", said the teacher.   
  
After lunch, the class had to go to gym. There was a supply teacher, and she had short blonde hair and a huge smile. "Miss. Star!" gasped Bulma in horror. "Hello! We meet again. I won't waste time today. You get free choice. Pick the equipment you'd like", Miss. Star told them, grinning widely. #18 raised her hand.   
  
"May I please go to the bathroom?" she asked. Miss. Star nodded. #18 practically ran out of the gym. She ran to the girl's bathroom...only to find it locked. "Now what am I going to do?" #18 thought. "Oh no..."she grumbled. #18 walked into the boy's bathroom. After she was done with her business, she washed her hands as quickly as she could and walked out the door. She crashed head first into Goku! He was more scared than #18. "???!!" was all Goku could say. (or rather, not say) #18 blushed and went back to the gym.   
  
Yajirobe was playing basketball with one of those plastic indoor basketball hoops. He couldn't exactly reach to do a slam dunk, so he climbed on the black part on the bottom and shot the ball in the net. Sadly, the bottom part of the basketball net cracked, and the ball missed by an inch. "Uh oh", Yajirobe said, scared. Miss. Star walked over to him. The rest of the base of the basketball net broke and crashed down. "WHAT DID YOU DO???" Miss. Star screamed, her eyes turning red. "It was a-an accident", Yajirobe squeaked. The class stopped what they were doing and stared. "GO TO THE OFFICE!" Miss. Star shouted. After Yajirobe walked out the door, Miss. Star returned to "normal".   
  
Bulma, Chi Chi, Lunchi and #18 were playing with hula hoops. Miss. Star walked over to them. Lunchi was twirling a hoop with her arm and accidentally hit Miss. Star. Strangely, Miss. Star hadn't seemed to notice. "Oh, that looks fun!" Miss. Star said, smiling. "Yeah", Chi Chi said, nodding. Bulma was using one hula hoop around her waist. "I can do better than that", bragged Lunchi. "Oh really?" Miss. Star asked, interested. Lunchi took three hula hoops and spun them around for almost a minute. Then they fell to the floor. "That's nice", Miss. Star said, patting Lunchi on the head. She took a pink hula hoop and tossed it over Lunchi's head, and it fell down at her feet. "Hey! Toss the hula hoop!" Miss. Star said, her eyes lighting up. She picked up a blue hula hoop, and tossed it over Lunchi's head also, making Lunchi like one of those bottles that you try to throw rings around at a game booth. "Now you try", Miss. Star said to Chi Chi and Bulma. They stared at her. Miss. Star's eyes turned red and before she could change into a monster any further, Chi Chi and Bulma both picked up hula hoops and tossed them over Lunchi until Lunchi was stuck in a mess of around sixteen hula hoops. Miss. Star walked away. Chi Chi and Bulma collasped on the ground. "Sorry", they said to Lunchi.   
  
Lunchi would have fallen over too, but the hula hoops were making her stand up straight. After what seemed like an eternity, gym class ended, and Miss. Star sent them to class.   
  
Everyone relaxed, and Yajirobe returned from the office unharmed. Lunchi had a bruise on her head. Goku was still in shock from seeing #18 coming out of the boy's bathroom.   
  
Their teacher told them to work on their art, which was a picture of the school. Goku, being in shock and all, dropped his art on the floor. He bent down to pick it up when Chi Chi stepped on it. The picture had a footprint on it. Goku looked up, and blinked. "Sorry about that", Goku said. Chi Chi looked confused. "But I thought I was the one who was supposed to say sorry?!" Chi Chi said. Goku thought for a moment. He scratched his head. "Me too", he replied. "Sorry", Chi Chi said and walked back to her desk. By now, the picture was ruined. Not only was there a footprint on it, there was also a big enough hole to put a finger through in the middle. Goku sighed and started another picture.   
  
THE END - FOR NOW....  
  
Oh, I know that this one isn't as good as the other one. :*( Oh well. I still have one more to write about Miss. Star. Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. The story is mine, and so is Miss. Star, Mr. Gucciardi and the teacher that has thick glasses.  
Only one more, k? So if you're sick of this "series" there's only one more.   
  



End file.
